Skywalker Line
by Avenimelover44
Summary: The Battle of Endor has been finished. The New Republic has been rebuild, but there are some things that the Luke and his sister never knew such as her mother? Or her aunts or uncles?


Chapter 1: Life so far

It has been 60 years after the final battle of Endor. It was the day where the empire has fallen and the Republic has been restored. The Rebels and mostly the son of Anakin Skywalker, Luke Skywalker, have saved the galaxy. Luke Skywalker has entered the Death Star and managed to save his father, now Darth Vader, from becoming pure of the Dark Side. He succeeded all because of how Darth Vader had regained his senses and saved his son from the Emperor. However, his father died after being hit by Sith lightning by the Emperor. Luke escaped before the Death Star has been destroyed. When he landed on Endor, he was reunited with his twin sister, Leia and his best friend, Han Solo. Now the galaxy has been in a state of peace.

"Seriously Leia," said Luke in a tired voice.

"Yes Luke, you have to show up at the Senate meeting at Naboo," Leia said in a confident way.

"Leia, the meeting is boring and I know for sure that a Jedi doesn't ever get involved with politics," Luke explained.

"LUKE, the Queen of Naboo wants to see you personal since you were the one that saved the galaxy and restored the Republic," Leia exclaimed. "Also can't you see the benefits of going to Naboo, it is a beautiful place and we can see meet the Nabierres." "The Nabierres… they remind me of something but what?" Luke thought.

Luke paused for a moment to think the idea of going to a boring meeting at Naboo. After a good minute of thinking, he sighed, "Alright Leia, I will go and try to pay attention to the Senate meeting and the Queen."

Leia was shocked that Luke actually agreed and happily said, "Thank you Luke. I'll see you at Naboo and I'll make sure to bring in Han just for company."

"Thanks Leia and I did it because you're my sister and there would be no way that I would say no to you," Luke said with a smile.

Leia smiled as well, "Oh Luke, you are such a wonderful brother. All right, I gotta get this get this call. See ya later Luke."

The transmission ended and Luke sighed of how stubborn her sister was. Luke putted away his communicator and went to the fridge to grab something to eat. Just as he was about to pick out a piece of his eaten chicken, he sensed something approach him through the force.

"Hello Luke."

Luke turned around and saw his mentor, "Ben."

Obi Wan was happy to see his student once again, "Luke, its great to see you." He has seen that his student has grown taller and is now acting like an actual Jedi Master. "Luke how goes the establishment of the new Jedi Order?"

Luke said, "It is going well Ben. I have been put the new Jedi Order at Yavin and have found at least 24 sensitive people that want to join the Jedi Order."

"Luke you must not make the same mistake as the old Jedi Order did. This has caused the destruction of that Jedi order because of your father," Obi Wan warned.

Luke sadly thought of how his father died at the Death Star after he saved him from the Sith Lightning caused by the emperor. He thought that he could've saved him too, but he knew that his father has been too damaged by the suit he always wears. Then a idea popped into his mind.

"Obi Wan, do you know who my mother was before the Empire took place?" Luke asked.

"Yes, I believe that you had heard of her which you are planning to go to Naboo. Her name was Padme Amidala Skywalker." Obi Wan said which shocked Luke.

"My mother was the Senator Amidala? How did you know that I was going to Naboo and what did she look like?" Luke asked firing question after question to Obi Wan.

Obi Wan chuckled, "Oh Luke, all will be revealed to you when you go there and I am a Jedi Master and I can see what happens later on."

During their conversation, Luke's front door slid open and revealed Mara who was carrying a bunch of groceries. Luke and Mara revealed their feelings to each other and have married 5 years ago while Leia and Han married 6 years ago. Luke turned around to talk to Obi Wan again, but was gone. He noticed how Mara had a smile on her face, knowing that he must've talked to his favorite mentor through the force.

"Hi Luke. Had a good time talking to you sister?" Mara said.

"Yes and I am planning to go to Naboo for a boring Senate Meeting and I have to meet the Queen of Naboo as well. It feels like to me that a Jedi shouldn't even be a part of politics." Luke said in a tired tone.

"Luke, you are the grandmaster of the Jedi Order and one thing for sure is that I know that the grandmaster needs to help the Senate lead to the right path where it wouldn't fall like how the empire was." Mara explained in a serious tone.

"By the way Mara, would you like to come to Naboo with me. I would like to have a wife and husband moment after the boring Senate meeting." Luke asked in a pleading way for once.

Mara smirking when she noticed that Luke was pleading for the first time in his life, "Oh farmboy, I would love to go with you. I will ask Karrde if I can take a vacation for a couple of days since I have finished all of the main important tasks. Plus it would make all of us bond together as one family."

"Family?" Luke questioned.

"Luke, I am pregnant." Mara softly said.

Luke was shocked to the dead center of his heart. After a couple seconds of silence, Luke ran up to her and started lifting her up happily. "Oh Mara, this is great news. I can't believe that I am father."

Mara getting tired of being lifted up said," Hey farmboy, you can stop lifting me up." Luke then set Mara down and asked, "When did you know that you were pregnant?"

"Before I got all the groceries and clothing. I felt nauseous and started vomiting in the bathroom frequently, so I went to buy a pregnancy test and came out positive."

"Though Luke, do you think that I am a going to be a great mother?" Mara sadly asked.

Luke had set Mara down at the couch and confidently said, "Mara, I believe that you will be a wonderful mother and whatever people may think, I see that you are the mother that loves to take care of your baby."

Mara was wiping tears out of her eyes and said, "Thank you Luke. I am glad that I had a good husband such as you and learning that you know how to make your wife happy."

After a couple of minutes of looking at each other with love, Luke's stomach grumbled and Mara laughed.

"Looks like someone is hungry."

"Damn I haven't eaten anything for the past 2 hours."

Then both Luke and Mara noticed how R2, the astromech droid, had came up to them and started whistling and beeping at them.

"R2, Mara is going to have a baby." Luke said happily, in which Mara blushed due to that Luke said it out loud in front of a droid.

R2 started shaking and beeping fast showing that he is excited to see what the baby looks like.

"Ok Luke, lets get you some food for you to eat for dinner and R2, why don't you help me lead toward the kitchen since I am carrying a baby." Mara said which Luke giggled over the fact that a droid is helping her instead of her husband.

"Oh today just got interesting," Luke said in his head while he went with Mara to help her cook the food.

 **Thanks for reading my first story that I have created. I would like all your opinions on my first story of what I should improve on and anything that I did good on. I will be posting Ch2 by the weekend.**


End file.
